KoalaJ Reviews: Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy
by KoalaJ
Summary: Another Review, this time for the latest Tinkerbell movie. Contains spoilers, so beware, and rated K for certain lines. Please R&R if you have any requests for Reviews.


**Hi Guys, sorry for the excessive reviews, but I had to review this after re watching it last night for the fourth tiTheir contains spoilers, so beware!**

* * *

Now, I know most of you have never seen any of the Tinkerbell movie's, though if you're a fan of just simple, sweet and fun movies then you should really check them out.

First, I really enjoyed the fact that the movie was as much about Zarina, the titular Pirate Fairy, than Tinkerbell. She is actually a very intriguing character, and I was interested in seeing what her characterisation had to offer.

As Fairy Gary put it, Zarina is the 'Tinkerbell' of the Dust Keeper Fairy's, inquisitive and ambitious, and her main motivation in the film is to be recognised for a certain talent she creates, named at the end of the film as 'Fairy Dust Alchemy'. She creates formulas to switch Fairy's talents, doing so to the man Fairy's later in the film, but after an incident in which special Garden-Talent Dust is spilled onto a plant results in the Fairy Dust Depo being wrecked, Zarina leaves Pixie Hollow and eventually meets a certain 'Cabin Boy' and a group of Pirates.

So far, I was really enjoying it, thinking it was going to be simply another sweet and fun Tinkerbell movie. But boy, was I wrong. It had some decent character development, that I thought made it so much better...and I'm coming back to that 'certain Cabin Boy' later, because Dear Lord...You'll see.

A year later in the films years, Zarina returns to Pixie Hollow and puts everyone, including Queen Clarion and the ministers and lord of the seasons to sleep, then she steals the Blue Pixie Dust and flies back to the Pirates ship, followed by Tinkerbell and her friends, until eventually she's cornered and resorts to switching their talents to prevent them stopping her. This I thought was a decent twist, and as I saw later in the film, especially near the end, it was given development with some of them adapting to their new talents and some having difficulty.

The Pirates plan on using the blue Pixie Dust to magnify the regular dust, using Zarina's skills in doing so. By doing this, they can fly out of Neverland and steal and plunder the world past the second star. But they betray Zarina and we now see that good old Disney Villain, Captain James Hook. The Cabin Boy was a younger James Hook, which I thought was an amazing plot point, though there wasn't much mention of Peter Pan, unfortunately, there were plenty of references to Captain Hook character, including the crocodile, the ticking clock, and in the climax he dons a fake hook while attacking the Fairies.

Now, the climax is one of the greatest I've seen in a Tinkerbell movie. You have flying pirate ships, Tinkerbell holding a sword, sword fights, slapstick, pirates...what more could you want? And both Zarina, who has joined Tink and her friends, and Tinkerbell herself wield swords and look pretty baddass.

So, to the important points:

Storyline: Not much to say other than it was well developed and offered some interesting opportunities to go in different directions.

Music/Songs: Dear Lord, I LOVE the songs in this movie! The first, titled Who I Am is sung by Natasha Bedingfield, who does a great job with it. It plays as Zarina walks instead of flies, to the confusion of other fairies, and does a good job of setting up her character as one who just wants to do her own thing. The second, which plays near the end, is also from Natasha Bedingfield, and called Weightless. Simply put, it rocks! I'm listening to it as I write this review actually. The third song, near the middle of the movie is sung by the pirates and called The Frigate That Flies, and is about the pirates plan to steal and plunder when they get past the second star, and what they plan on stealing. Overall, it's actually a really fun song! And James Hook, or as I call his younger self, Jamie, sings in it too and looks SO MAJESTIC!

Everything else: This is definitely one of the best Tinkerbell movies ever, and considering its only the fifth one, that's saying something. The characters I've grown to love since 2007 are all back, and I love the development when their talents are switched because I thought there really was some good material there, it was hilarious seeing Vidia freak out over being a Tinker.

Overall, it's simply a heartwarming, sweet and fun adventure movie that I think people who like these kind of things would really enjoy, so if you're a fan of the Tinkerbell movies then go and enjoy!

And as for Young!Captain Hook/Jamie...I would pirate his booty.

Dear Lord, he is hot...


End file.
